


no matter who shakes this world

by viktornikiforovs



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Soft Choi Soobin, Some Swearing, i'll write something that involves all of ot5 :D, i've only been here for a few days but i've already jumped in on the yeonbin agenda, just a lil something for the fandom :), so much fluff everyone i'm astounded i didn't make myself cry, soft boyfriends, the others are only mentioned :( I'm sorry, this is really just yeonbin-centric but!!! next time, yeonjun had a bad day :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktornikiforovs/pseuds/viktornikiforovs
Summary: "Hey, hyung?""Yes, binnie?""Do you wanna stay over? I've got mint chocolate in my fridge, we can have some of it later on, if you want," Soobin whispers shyly, not making eye contact with Yeonjun while Yeonjun was trying his hardest not to melt into a puddle in the middle of the living room because his boyfriend is literally socute, what thefuck. He tilts Soobin's chin up, making him meet his eyes."I'd love to stay over if you'll have me.""I'd want nothing more, hyung."
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	no matter who shakes this world

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic in like 5 years :( please forgive me if there are like any mistakes! I just wanted to write a small something for the fandom since I've only been here for, like, a couple of days lmao anyways I hope you enjoy this!! (ps. I know that dorms don't really have like living rooms but for the sake of the story, let's assume that they do uwu

Yeonjun was _tired_.

Today had been an absolute shit show before he'd even opened his eyes. He actually slept through his entire morning alarm which made him late for his 8:00 a.m. literature class. The professor probably hated him even more at this point but Mr. Jang can go ahead and choke on his entire fist. He's actually pretty sure that his professor had the smuggest look on his face when Yeonjun showed up, panting and gasping for air, having thrown on the first articles of clothing he saw (unfortunately, it was an unwashed hoodie and some sweatpants with a mustard stain he was certain belonged to Kai).

Mr. Jang then proceeded to announce to the entire class how late he already was, how Yeonjun should value punctuality if he ever wanted to get through his class and then turning back around to face the lecture hall again. Bastard.

Still feeling as if he was too half-asleep to even muster up any kind of witty comment, Yeonjun trudged up to the only vacant seat which was at the very front row. He groaned internally, thinking about how he couldn't even nap a tiny bit more due to him being seated at the very front. He doesn't remember what they were really discussing in the 2-hour long lecture but he was certain that he was supposed to write an essay on a work created by Shin Kyung-sook. Great, he thought, another thing to worry about right on top of his oncoming midterm exams.

Yeonjun immediately headed towards the cafeteria in hopes of buying some coffee, no matter how similar to dirt water it actually tasted, and maybe a sandwich. Yet, when he arrived there, it was _apparently_ closed for the day since the university was doing some renovations on its facilities. God, he can't even get some watered-down coffee and a cold sandwich in peace. He tries to shake it off and continues to his next lecture with a small headache building up and an empty stomach. 

Everything just gradually became worse and worse as the day went by. Some frazzled looking student bumped into him, making him drop his phone with a resounding crack. All he could do was stare helplessly at his phone on the ground, the other student having disappeared easily without even acknowledging Yeonjun on the pavement cradling his phone. A little while later, he had finally found a vacant spot under a tree and was hoping for a small moment to relax when a group of college girls immediately swarmed the area and effectively stealing his place. He heaved a huge sigh and decided to just walk across the entire quad before finding a small but terribly uncomfortable bench.

The last straw had been him going to the café off-campus for something to eat aside from that pathetic granola bar he got off of Beomgyu and Taehyun. He was just about to touch the door handle when it was suddenly shoved open from the other side, making him jump up in surprise. This also frightened the other person, causing them to spill, like, 80% of their coffee onto Yeonjun's unwashed hoodie. The other person frantically tried to help him dry up, exclaimed apologies leaving their lips, and even going as far as to tell him that they'll buy him anything from the café of his choice but Yeonjun just took a deep breath, told them that it was fine, and proceeded to walk away. He felt like the universe really had it out for him today. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his dorm room, turn himself into a human burrito, and maybe cry a bit.

As he was walking, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He gingerly took it out, wincing at the huge crack across the screen before seeing that there was a text from his boyfriend, Soobin.

_Soobinnie❣️: Jjunie-hyung! are you doing anything tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie with me! :)_

Yeonjun immediately felt relief and fondness spread throughout his entire body. His boyfriend was just so cute.

_Me: I'd love to, binnie. Are you already at your dorm?_

_Soobinnie❣️: I am! Just come on up when you're here ❤️_

He hurried to where Soobin's dorm was, shivering when he felt the wetness of his hoodie from the spilled coffee. When he finally arrived, he immediately knocked on the door, tapping his foot while waiting for Soobin to open up. When he finally did, Soobin greeted him with a soft smile and even softer "Hi, hyung! I ordered some chicken-"  
Suddenly, all the pent up frustrations that Yeonjun held in throughout the entire day suddenly burst free and he couldn't help the small sob he let out, noticing the panicked look appearing over Soobin's face before he buried his face into his chest. He hugged Soobin while Soobin rubbed his back and slowly brought him inside. He then led Yeonjun towards the couch and just held him close.

"Let it all out, hyung, it'll be okay." Soobin whispered, combing his fingers through Yeonjun's hair

"I-I'm sorry for this, it's just been a bad day," Yeonjun spoke, hating the fact that his voice sounded so unsteady, more tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please don't ever apologize for letting your frustrations out, I'm here for you hyung, you can always lean on me if it all gets too much." Soobin kissed his forehead.

Yeonjun closed his eyes, buried himself into Soobin's neck, and let himself breathe in the warm, vanilla scent of his boyfriend while he rubbed small circles on his back. A couple of minutes pass before Yeonjun finally lifted his head up to look at Soobin who was already looking at him with a soft but sad expression.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Yeonjun was silent before he spoke in a small voice that broke Soobin's heart.

"Just...so many bad things happened today, and it shouldn't have been all that bad, honestly, but they just came one right after the other. It just felt like the universe was ganging up on me and I-" Yeonjun broke off with a heavy sigh, his chin wobbling dangerously, before taking a deep breath and continuing  
"I just feel so _tired_. Can we please cuddle tonight? I just really want you to hold me for a while."

Soobin smiled and nodded, "Do you want to borrow some of my clothes? Let's get you out of your hoodie, sweetheart."

He then asked to get some clothes for Yeonjun, who pouted for a bit but agreed, slowly letting him go. When he came back, Yeonjun was fiddling with his fingers and staring off into space. Soobin went over and handed him the clothes, telling him that he could use the shower if he wanted to.

As Yeonjun was in the bathroom, Soobin prepared everything. Nothing was going to stop him from making his boyfriend feel better tonight and Soobin was going to give him all the comforts that he possibly could. He put on a Ghibli film as the doorbell rang, his order from the restaurant just a little ways away finally arriving. He had bought a tub of mint chocolate ice cream that was currently in his freezer and he was certain that that would cheer Yeonjun up, even by a little bit. Finally satisfied with his work, he sat on the couch and waited for Yeonjun to finish changing in the bathroom.

When he came out, Yeonjun was surprised at how fast Soobin managed to set everything up. He then felt this glowing kind of warmth seeping into every nook and cranny in his entire body, seeing his boyfriend putting so much effort into making this day less horrible than it was. He made his way over to the couch and gave Soobin a small peck on the cheek.

Soobin jerked his head in surprise but let out a small giggle

"What was that for?" He was staring right into Yeonjun's eyes and holding his hand. Yeonjun stared back, looking as if he was the luckiest person in the world. Which, _yeah_ , Yeonjun thinks as he continues to take in Soobin's features, _I kind of am_. He says all of this out loud and watches with glee as Soobin's ear turns red and then proceeding to hide his face into Yeonjun's hair, Yeonjun letting out small breaths of laughter. 

"Dinner's ready, do you wanna go and eat?" Soobin mumbles into his hair. Yeonjun closes his eyes and presses himself further into Soobin. "I do but let me hold you first," Soobin hums and turns to look at him with a playful light in his eyes.  
"You're so sappy, hyung." Soobin teases him, which makes Yeonjun slap him lightly on his upper arm. "Hey, don't be mean to me! I'm very fragile right now." He huffs and moves to tickle Soobin, making the younger laugh as he squirms away from him.  
"AH- stop! okay, okay! Please don't tickle me," He gasps as Yeonjun stops wiggling his fingers against Soobin's stomach with a pleased but fond grin. "That's what I thought," They both let out another laugh and settled back against each other, this time closer than before.  


"Hey, hyung?"  
"Yes, binnie?"  
"Do you wanna stay over? I've got mint chocolate in my fridge, we can have some of it later on, if you want," Soobin whispers shyly, not making eye contact with Yeonjun while Yeonjun was trying his hardest not to melt into a puddle in the middle of the living room because his boyfriend is literally so _cute_ , what the _fuck_. He tilts Soobin's chin up, making him meet his eyes.  


"I'd love to stay over if you'll have me."  
"I'd want nothing more, hyung." with hearts full and beating equally fast, they re-focus their attention towards the movie. 

A few moments pass with them just holding each other, Spirited Away playing softly in the background. Yeonjun chances a look at Soobin who was already looking at him. He then takes Soobin's face into his hands and gives him another soft peck to the nose, making Soobin scrunch it up, yet, he never moved away, merely closing his eyes and leaning further into Yeonjun's touch.

"I love you so much, and I hope you remember that every second of every day. Sometimes, it scares me, you know? I just feel like there's something huge growing inside my chest and there's no way of stopping it but I don't think I'd ever want it to. There's not a single minute that goes by where I'm not thankful that I was led to you. I love you, I love you, _I love you_ and I'm gonna keep reminding you and showing it to you every single day, for as long as you'll let me, Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin whispers into the air between them, causing Yeonjun's breath to hitch as the words finally sink in.

He feels his eyes water before his tears come rolling down his cheeks and he thinks that he should wipe them off, but it's okay because Soobin's there to kiss them away for him. He hopes his voice doesn't sound completely wrecked when he replies but he has an inkling that he failed.

"God, you have to know...you have to know that I'd never want to leave your side and nothing is ever going to make me want to leave. I know that there are bad days _holy shit_ , do they get bad, but I don't ever want to face them without you there with me. Everything you feel, I feel. I don't know what the future might hold for the both of us and I'm scared, too, so scared that maybe I'll mess this up but I love you, too. No matter what, I'll always love you, too." He chokes out, so intertwined with Soobin that he doesn't know where he ends and where Soobin begins. Yeonjun tightens his hold on Soobin as his boyfriend does the same, hearing him let out his own sniffles.

He begins to pepper small kisses across Soobin's face, muttering little words of adoration along the way. Tomorrow was going to come, bringing with it it's own set of problems that they'd inevitably have to face, but for now, lying there on Soobin's cramped couch and basking in the soft glow of the setting afternoon sun, Yeonjun felt as if he could face a million other bad days, as long as Soobin was promised to be there beside him for every single one.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH I'M SO NERVOUS BUT I FINALLY FINISHED IT :( It's pretty short and I'm super rusty and I'm pretty sure I messed up the formatting but here is my first ever yeonbin fic :') I hope you guys liked this skjkjhhskljhs scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softestsoobin)


End file.
